


Coming Out

by Gingerness



Series: Pepperony Week 2017 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, what else should i tag?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerness/pseuds/Gingerness
Summary: Margaret has to tell their parents something very important. Her oldest sister, Maria, is there to help her. Both experience a surprising turn.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Pepperony Week: family/kids. For more information about this verse read here: http://thingcalledwhat.tumblr.com/private/162871532740/tumblr_osxwl1LH3Y1vax8ew

“Just tell them, they won’t be mad.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re the perfect daughter, I’m the weirdo.”

“Don’t say things like that! You’re not a weirdo. You just got Dad’s terrible fashion sense.”

Quiet voices filled the room as the two girls had their conversation. Maria had always been the one to support her siblings. As the oldest one, she quickly learned to help her parents taking care of them, occasionally giving them advice. While she usually helped her dad to keep Margaret and Helen apart (who got into fights every single day), Maggie now needed her help with something else.

“Listen, I will go with you. You don’t have to do it on your own, but you, well, have to do it. Mum and Dad won’t look at you any different.”

“You won’t leave me alone?”

The brunet smiled at her younger sister, running a hand over Margaret’s hair. “Did I ever disappoint you?”

There was one thing that distinguished Maria from her siblings: she was exactly like her mother when it came to keeping her promises. Wrapping her arms around Maria, Maggie pulled her into a tight embrace to thank her.

* * *

 

The weekends were their favorites. They had the deal of keeping them free to spend time with the kids and with each other – as long as no emergency required their presence. This Saturday was one of those occasions.

Tony and Pepper were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some random movie they found on TV. As usually, Pepper was cuddled up to him, one hand resting above his chest right next to her hand. Tony had one of his arms wrapped around his wife, calloused fingers drawing random patterns on her bare arm. The movie didn’t seem to be the important part about their evening, spending time together was far more important.

Seeing their parents like this, Maggie almost didn’t want to disturb them but knew that Maria wouldn’t allow her to back out now. Not after she finally agreed to go through with her confession.

“I don’t know, Maria,” she whispered, fidgeting with her hands.

“Don’t be silly, it’s now or never.”

“But look at them. You know it’s their evening. We shouldn’t–”

Maggie wasn’t able to finish her sentence when their father’s voice reached them. He wasn’t looking into their direction, still caressing his wife’s arm, but they knew he wouldn’t let them go now.

“Girls, we can hear you. If you need something just say it.”

It was Pepper who moved first, sitting up much to her husband’s dislike. She still kept a hand on his arm, smiling softly to comfort him.

“Come over here. What’s wrong Maggie?”

Neither of their children knew how exactly she did it, but their mother always knew when something was wrong. Sometimes, it was quite a curse.

Maria gently pushed her sister forward and making sure she sat down. It was obvious how nervous the redhaired girl was and the brunette just put her hands on her shoulders to offer her support.

Their parents directed their full attention towards the younger girl, waiting for her to begin.

“There’s… I have… I need to tell you something. I…” Closing her eyes, Margaret took a deep breath.

“I have a girlfriend. Her name is Jen and I met her at the concert Maria and I went to. I’m sorry. I know you must be disappointed but… I’m sorry.”

Silence filled the room, Tony and Pepper shocked if only a little bit. For a moment, Maggie thought they would start yelling at her, telling her how much of a disappointment she was. Maria’s touch was the only thing that kept her grounded.

Their parents looked at each other for a moment, nodding before turning towards their daughters again.

“Maggie, we’re so sorry.”

The redhaired girl looked in surprise at her mother as the words left her mouth. They were sorry? Why would they be sorry? Or were they really disappointed? Though they didn’t sound like it.

Worrying her lower lip, she hoped either of them would continue to talk.

“We never thought either of you would be so worried about telling us something like that. It doesn’t matter if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. We just want you to be happy. We’re so sorry that you had to worry about it.”

Pepper had some tears in her eyes, but only because she hadn’t notice any of their children would have these problems. She always thought she and Tony had made it clear that they would be fine with whatever their children did.

Opening her arms, she invited Maggie to a hug.

With another push from Maria – Maggie had never been this grateful to have her before – she eventually fell into her mother’s arms, being held tightly. Tony was quick to follow, wrapping his arms around her girl.

Maria knew they needed this moment and quietly left them, happy that everything turned out well. Not that she had expected anything else, but it was more than pleased to see that she had been right.

Tony, Pepper and Margaret remained in their embrace for quite a while, repeating how sorry they were and that they just want their daughter to be happy.

“We’d like to meet your girlfriend. You should bring her home for dinner sometime.”

Tony was very protective of his daughters. Whoever happened to steal their hearts, Tony needed to make sure they were the right person for it.

Oh, if only Helen knew about it, Maggie thought, she’d complain about it as soon as she heard about it.

“She’s already been asking me to meet you two. You’ll meet her on Wednesday.”

“Anything we should know beforehand?”

“Jen and Helen have a _complicated relationship_. You might notice that.”

Letting out a groan, Tony could only imagine what that would mean. “Off with you, Gremlin. We’ll talk about that bit tomorrow.”

He didn’t have to say it twice and soon Maggie was gone again.

“Our children have your temper, honey. You knew that could happen before we married.”

“I never said I regretted it. You and the kids are the best thing that happened to me, Mrs. Stark.”

“You always know the right thing to say, don’t you? Only one of the many reasons I love you, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
